Play Ground
by Freyree
Summary: After discovered L's death, Mello left Wammy's House, without Matt. MattxMello. I'm suck at summary. Read pls
1. Chapter 1 : GoodBye

PLAY GROUND

In this fic, Mello still 13, while Matt 12. Near 7.

Disclaimer : Not me of course.

Let's get this fic started ~!!

1st: Good-Bye

MATT

I was playing my Nintendo DS. It's time to get new game, really. I've been played this game for fourth time and it makes me sick. Mello ? He gone with Near an hour ago. I don't know what happening, but it must be 'successor' thing. It didn't appeal me, really. I don't even know why Wammy pick me. All I did here just playing game, and doing my favorite things. Like ate some cereals, hacked many sites, and sometime I go to my class. In Wammy's House, you can pick whatever subject you want. Man, these subject doesn't like any normal school to me.

I was try to defeat the last boss, when I heard him coming. Who ?

Mello.

Usually, he will glance at me, and if he's in the good mood, he'll approached me, greeted me. Now, he didn't even spare a single glance to me. His eyes were dilated. Like a mad man. Mad boy.

I hastily running after him. He walked so fast, really.

"Mello ! Mello! W-wait for me you bastard !!" I shouted, while running through him. Mello was so upset. He like a mad man, really. I can see, he barely walking so fast, stomped his little feet, threw deadly glares everywhere. Man, he really upset, I can see that.

"I said wait for me, Mells !" I said, managed to caught him by his wrist, only to have him shouting and cursing me.

"I said fuck off !!" he yelled at me, his eyes narrowed dangerously. This maybe too bad for him. I know him too well. It must be too bad…

"What happen ?" I asked him calmly, while he just snorted and tried to free his wrist. He still didn't look at me.

"Mells, what happen ?" I said again, hold his wrist tightly.

"He's dead !!" he shouted.

W-what the ?

"L was dead !" he snapped.

What ? I….

Mello was free, stomping, glaring, frowning and cursing all the way to his room. Scared many other kids down there. I'm aware of it, but I'm just too shocked to held him down again. It was L we've talked about. No way he's dead. No way he lost it.

I still couldn't hacked the Wammy's System, yet. The last time I hacked it, it was one year ago. He upgraded it again. It was our games, I will hacked it over and over again, while L try to caught me.

Just two months.

Two fucking months and I'm sure I can hack it again. But he's already dead. What a shit…

"L was dead," said Near, approaching me.

His face remained emotionless, bt his finger no longer played his snow-white hair. He was clutching some kind alike to Optimus Prime figure in his arms.

I heard it was given by L, a long ago. I know it because it was a Christmas present from L, two or three years ago, I don't remember it. L gave me my notebook. Mello 's was gun, and a bible (maybe L think that Mello is religious person since he has a rosary with him, but we know that it's just a remembrance from his mother).

So, Near can be sad too, after all. I just remained silent, while Near played with his figure. After some minutes staring blankly at the floor, I regained my consciousness. Oh yeah, Mello.

When I found Mello in his room, he was stuffed many things to his sling black bag. It was only some pair of clothes, bible, chocolate, anyway.

"Mells, what the hell are you doing ?" I asked, hoping that my thoughts were wrong.

Please, wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong…………….

"I'm leaving."

TA-DA ! You win, Matt !

Shit. Of course he'll leave.

"Why ?" I asked, my throat was dry. My voice are hoarse. But he didn't bother to answer me.

"Mell, why ?" I snapped, make him flinched slightly.

"I'm leaving. L is dead. No way I'll staying here. It's over. Time to start over, Matt," said Mello, stuffing his gun in his bag.

"Why ?" I asked dumbly. Of course.

"HE WAS FUCKING DEAD !!" HOW I''LL PROVE MYSELF IF HE DIDN'T EVEN EXIST RIGHT NOW!! IF HE WAS FUCKING DEAD !!" Mello snapped, his body was shaking right now. He panting slightly, try to recover his body from trembling, but no to avail. He is still shaking.

"Mells…..," I said nothing after that, just held him tight, hug him, try to comfort him.

I know… all these years, he studied, he worked so hard, just to prove himself to L. So he can prove that Mello was worth it. Mello was important, more than anything. That Mello is more important more than anything. I can hear his muffled cries, while he snuggled closer to my chest.

Am I not enough, Mells ?

I always approve you, acknowledge you, I even… I love you so damn much.

Am I not good enough for you, Mells?

I always wanted to ask that. I wonder, what'll he said...

Of course, I couldn't. I bet he'll snapped more and yelled at me. Maybe he even kicked me in the head for asking that.

After hours criying, Mello falls asleep, in my arms. I lifted him on his bed, while I still held him close.

He didn't even know that I love him. It doesn't matter anyway. It's me who always plestering on him. I don't care about being L's successor. It's nothing for me. I'm gladly give that position to Mello if it'll make him happy.

"Matt…," he muffled. He's awake. His eyes were blood-shot. His nose slightly red.

"Mells, please, just think over it… please," I begged, ruffling his strands blond hair. Mello barely awake, then he squirmed out from my arm, but I managed to held him still.

"Matt… I need bathroom."

"Okay," I said, and loose my arms. He walked to bathroom. Maybe he wash his face.

When he walked out, he headed towards his bag, examined it.

"Think about it, Mells," I said. "Are you really have to leave ?"

"Yes. I know it's childish. But I really can't accept this. No way. I need to know, who'll he choose ? Oh FUCK !" he cursed again. "FUCK !! No way he can choose now…HE'S DEAD NOW !"

"But, mell—"

"AND THIS IS ALL BECAUSE THAT FUCKING KIRA BASTARD !! FUCKK!"

"Mells—"

"WHAT !" He snapped at me, "and NO FUCKING WAY I work this case with Near. NO WAY IN HELL !!"

" down please…," I said, try to silenced him. Oh, but this was Mello we talked about.

"I can go myself. You don't need to go with me. I don't even planned to go with you, anyway," he said again, more calmly and in control this time.

"No. I'll go with you. Just gimme a day for pack all my wires and my things. It really need much time ya know….," I said.

"No Matt. I can go by myself," Mello said again.

"Wait me here. We'll go tonight, if that what you want. Just gimme time right now. Wait for me, Mells," before then I plopped down from Mello's bed before he could answer me, and walked hastily to my own room.


	2. Chapter 2 : Breathe

2nd : Breathe

MELLO

It still dark right now.

What do you expect, it still 2 a.m right now.

"Where you planned to go, boy ?" asked the driver, eyeing me suspiciously.

At first, he was shocked to see 14 years old boy stopped his taxi in the middle of the night.

I didn't even use my gun yet.

"Airport."

"Okay," said the old man.

Honestly, I felt unsure, where I have to go. I even not so sure about this.

Is this really the right thing to do ? I mean… maybe I should bring Matt…

No, you did the right thing, Mello. You'll never wanted him too be hurt, right ?

'Because, anything with Mello will be dangerous, and unpredictable. Anything Mello do is fun, thrilling, but also too risky. But that's why I said it's fun.'

It was said by Near. Long ago, when we're younger.

Mello hate to admit it, but Near was right. That perceptive bastard.

Yeah, I did the right thing. This way, Matt will not be harmed.

After one hour in the taxi, it still dark outside.

Maybe it'll takes half an hour before he reach airport.

After that, what ?

Dark. I couldn't think. Don't wanna think.

My eyes sting. I never thought will be so heavy without him around.

He's the only person, who never cared anything but what I really felt, what I really care about.

He knew, I was after grades all the time. But he never left me, never say anything, just scolded me if I'm too strict to myself.

I wonder….how his face, what kind of exression he'll made, when he awake only to find that I'm gone…? I chuckled to myself, but my eyes kinda sting more.

Fuck, it even become slightly blurry right now.

Fuck you, Matt. You'll pay me for making me felt like this. Like shit.

I take a deep breathe, but it only make my chest hurt.

Fuckk… I clutched my rosary, hope gain somewhat calmer myself, but it only became worse.

This…this rosary I've got from Matt. I leave my mother's rosary in his bed, next to his pillow.

Leave.

We both know it's never simple, never easy. Still, I didn't think will be this…painful.

At least, Matt didn't need to feel like this right now. He's still sleep, right ?

"Boy, we're here," said the old driver, glancing to me. I handed him the bill. "Good luck, young man," he said again, this time with smile in his face.I just nodded and walk through the airport. Still empty. Just few people.

"One tickets, please. Los Angeles," I said. If I wanted to do everything on my own, better make some friends right there and then. LA seems good place to start it. "First flight," I added, while fishing money to pay that.

"Here you go," she said.

No one bothered by my age, I suppose. I managed to wear my fur-trimmed jacket. Leather.

"It still one hour again, though," she added. Not bother to answer, I just walked out, chewed my chocolate bar, and ploppep down on the nearest bench.

I make sure booked a room in hotel at LA. I need to rent an apartment, of course. But for now, hotel seemed faster to get. After make sure everything went as I planned, I try relaxing myself, but I can't. It always Matt's job to calm me down. Fuck.

I must learned how to relaxed, then. It's not like Matt will be always with me. You knew it Mello, you'll leave him. Sooner or later. You both knew it.

Well, time to go.

Matt, hope you doing fine. It's okay that you mad at me.

Fine, if you want to forget anything about me.

Better you do.

Because…

Today, your Mello will be disappear.

Good-bye London.

Good-bye Wammy's House.

Good-bye Matt.


End file.
